Xerox and Antoinette's Adventure
by malchikgaylover
Summary: Space/Fantasy flying to another planet. Involves Unicorns. Me and a friend were just talking, I felt like writing a little something; she pretty much decided what was going to be in it. I just wrote it and expanded. I hope you enjoy, more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Xerox and Antoinette's Adventure

Xerox & Antoinette were best friends, they had been since birth. Their parents were very close friends and although they were not related by blood, their relationship was as if to say they were brother and sister.

They were very adventurous children, by the age of 7; they were exploring by themselves, and were very intrigued by the astrology surrounding their small planet.

Xerox and Antoinette weren't from the Earth, like you and me. They were from a very small planet called Yolina and an even smaller town called Zaura, located in a very barren part of Yolina. Yolina orbits the earth and has the same days as Earth. But, Yolina is such a small planet, we think it is a star because of all the brightly lit cities; and it only inhabits around 30,000 people.

The two children were very intelligent for their age, and have been brought up with their families living very close together. They were sitting in the Library, looking at the atlas, and the map of the universe, when Xerox gets an idea.

"Hey, Antoinette, you know, I think we should go exploring. I mean, look for different things, which we haven't seen before." Xerox said to Antoinette.

"Did you know? I was thinking exactly the same thing, it is so boring around here now, and we have explored almost everything." Antoinette replied.

"Yeah I know, it's amazing how we're only fifteen, and yet we have explored almost the whole planet…"

"Yeah, although, why haven't we gone through that cavern? I really want to see what's on the other side of it, we've never been there, and when we do, we would have explored the whole world."

Xerox had his eyes glued to the Astronomy guide, and map of the universe. A book he has been reading for quite a while now.

"Hmm," Xerox had a thought "have you ever thought about… oh never mind it's stupid."

"What? What is it Xerox?" Antoinette asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering, have you ever wondered what the other planets are like. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Mars, Venus, Earth, and the others."

"Of course I have, but I have no idea how we would get there, except for some magical creature or something."

"Well," Xerox piped up "I know this may sound silly, but through that cave we haven't explored, I heard rumours of Unicorns of some sort. And some mythological books state, that if the Unicorn likes the owner, it has the power to fly."

"Really?" Antoinette exclaimed. "I think we really need to explore the cavern soon then! I would love to go travelling to other planets and ride on a Unicorn!"

"We will explore it tomorrow; let us go back home and think over. We need to see what we can do to make the Unicorns to like us, because if they don't like us, they won't fly. That is- if they can fly anyway."

Xerox & Antoinette got up, and left the Library, but before leaving, Antoinette checked out a book on Mythology, and Xerox checked out a book on astronomy.

It wasn't long before the two teenagers arrived at their homes, and said their good byes until tomorrow. Dinner was already cooked for Xerox, and he swiftly devoured his food before dismissing himself to his room, so he could read the astronomy book which he checked out.

Without surprise, Antoinette practically did the same as Xerox; she got in her house, and had to wait about ten minutes for her dinner to be ready. But when it was ready, she took it to her room to eat it in peace while reading up about Unicorns.

Neither of the teenagers could sleep that night, their minds were running with excitement and adventure that they couldn't get to sleep until late.

Xerox was reading the astronomy booklet, with great interest. He came across the planet section, and looked in awe and astonishment at how much information the book had on all the planets in the galaxy.

"Saturn. Barren, quiet, beautiful. Saturn is the sixth planet from the sun, and is the second largest planet in the solar system. This beautiful planet is very gaseous, and has swirling hurricanes which go on for years and years, not showing any sign of dying down any time soon. The beautiful rings which orbit Saturn are that of ice and rocks…" Xerox read with amazement.

"I really think we should visit Saturn." Xerox said to himself out loud without realising.

Xerox kept on reading, until he came across the three-page section on the asteroid belt. "The asteroid belt is a belt which orbits the sun, just like any other planet, in the middle of the orbits of Mars and Saturn. It is made up of millions of large rocks, called asteroids, rotating and orbiting the Sun." the book stated.

Xerox had a look of surprise on him when he looked at the asteroid belt; it was pretty much what the book had said, a belt of asteroids orbiting the sun.

"This could prove a challenge, I think." Xerox said to himself again.

After Xerox finished reading the chapter on the asteroid belt, Mars and Saturn, he put the book down and attempted to go to sleep.

Antoinette on the other hand was still up and reading the mythology booklet, engulfed in the section of unicorns and mythological creatures.

"Unicorns are beautiful creatures, they are usually of the brilliant white colour, and grow to about 4 feet tall. Their brilliant ivory horn is like a cats claw, when not in danger, the horn is blunt and harmless; however if the Unicorn feels in danger, it then gets as sharp as a knife." Antoinette read, "Unicorns love playing and are loveable creatures. They eat food of a normal type horse, carrots, grass, fruits and other natural fruits and vegetables." She continued.

"Hmm, well at least we know what they eat now." Antoinette said in her head.

Antoinette finished reading the paragraph on the animals feeding habits, and was suddenly overcome with tiredness, so she put the book down, and drifted off to sleep.

Xerox and Antoinette were deeply dreaming about what will happen tomorrow, wondering what exciting adventurous events will happen tomorrow; and the excitement of exploring the different planets.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, August the 14'Th 2054, Xerox and Antoinette wake up bright and early, and, after they have finished washing, eating, and getting dressed, they meet up and look at each other with mere excitement on their faces, barely able to hold it in.

"Ah, morning Antoinette, are you ready for what events may or may not be in store for us today?"

"Am I ever?" Antoinette replied ecstatically, "I'm so excited about today, I barely got to sleep last night; I was reading the book on Unicorns and was actually amazed on how much information they had on them!"

"I know what you mean! I couldn't stop reading about the universe last night, I was reading about Jupiter and Saturn, and I could barely hold in the excitement of finally visiting a different planet, and such a beautiful one as Jupiter too."

"I know what you mean Xerox, I'm so excited!"

"Me too, me too."

After their brief conversation, there was a moment of silence, Xerox and Antoinette lost in a trail of thoughts. After a while, Xerox stated "Hey, did you read any information on what the Unicorns might need to eat? And what they may like?"

"Yeah, I actually did a lot of reading on what they like and stuff. They're pretty much like a horse; they can eat all sorts of fruits and vegetables, but their favorite food is apples and carrots."

"Ah, they shouldn't be very hard to get then I guess, I suppose we should stock up for ourselves too, we don't know how long we'll be gone."

"Yeah that's true. That reminds me, be right back Xerox, I'm going to pack a backpack with some food and clothes in it. Just for extra precautions and what not, I think you should do the same."

"Yeah, I'll do that too I think… see you back here in 5."

Xerox and Antoinette departed again, to pack their bags with food and clothes for the upcoming adventure, neither of them had any idea what was in store for them, so they packed for a couple of days. Xerox decided he would pack some extra equipment with him, thinking that Antoinette will pack a lot of the food, and because she isn't a big eater, they could share.

Xerox packed, in with his clothes, a flash light, some rope, the astronomy booklet, his precious dagger, and some other sort of utensils which shows where he is going.

Five minutes later, Antoinette and Xerox met up as planned and before they departed for their adventure, Xerox asks Antoinette "Do you have anything, Ant?"

"Yep, I have everything, I think. Let me check, food yep, clothes yep, toys for the unicorns yep."

"Let's depart then shall we?"

"Let's."

The planet Yolina wasn't very like Earth as we know it, oh no. Yolina was very much more advanced in technology and evolution then the Earth itself. Because Antoinette and Xerox had particularly wealthy parents, some could say that they were quite spoilt. Xerox was given a… hovercraft of sorts which can evidently go over water, desert, ground, and can climb steep hills; however the one downside is it's very wide.

The hovercraft itself was about 7 feet 10 inches in width, 13 feet in length, and about 10 feet tall. This machine wasn't the most agile of all vehicles but is very mobile, so it is very good for exploration of the planet.

"Do you remember where the cavern is, Antoinette?"

"I think so," Antoinette replied "I'm not too sure, but I think it's about 600 miles to the south east; I have a map though with co-ordinations of the desert and everywhere on the planet if we get lost though, so it should be fine."

"Okay well that's good; I'm terrible at reading maps of our own planet."

"Haha, yeah I remember the time we tried to go visit the city of Aquadaeus, you managed to take us half way there, but taking the long way, going in the opposite direction!"

"Hey, at least we reached it, didn't we?" Xerox smiled "and besides, it was a good test for this hovercraft."

"True."

Xerox started up the hovercraft, and the next thing they knew, there was a dust cloud surrounding them, covering all sides of the vehicle. This was a normal event which happened, though, for such a barren part of the planet.

They then departed, and within 2 minutes, they we going at around 40 miles an hour, driving past other different vehicles which varied in size and capacity. The roads were surprisingly busy today in Zaura, at such an early hour of the morning too, it wasn't usually like this.

"Hmm, I wonder why it's so busy, Xerox." Antoinette stated.

"Yeah, the roads are so busy; it's going to take forever to get to the cavern at this rate! As soon as we get out of town though, we should be fine. Hardly anyone goes out of town at such early hours of the morning."

"I hope so."

About an hour or so passed, and the pair was stuck in traffic still, but only a couple of miles from open land and no more built up city. As Xerox was driving, he turned to look at Antoinette, and noticed she was thinking about something; he could tell this because whenever Antoinette was thinking, she would stare into space.

"What're ya thinking about, Ant?" asked Xerox curiously.

"What if… what if, when we get to the cavern, and manage to get through it, there is nothing on the other side. I mean, there must have been a reason we haven't explored through the cave; we've seen it many times though, just not gone in it."

"You're right about the cave; I don't know why we haven't explored it earlier. That may be because it's very far away, and before, we were too young to actually explore it thoroughly and still be able to get home for supper. Now we're older though, we're allowed to stay out later, and probably even overnight."

"Okay… but what if there is nothing on the other side? Just grass, maybe a lake, and the usual animals which inhabit this planet?"

"Then we can officially say we have explored everywhere on this whole planet, I think that's quite an accomplishment in itself don't you think? Sure it'll be a bit of a disappointment that we didn't get to go off this planet, but at least we can find something else to do. I'm sure we'll think of something." Xerox smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We can always explore the underground caverns we've always heard rumors about, and the aquatic life of the planet I guess. But it just isn't the same as going to another planet. By the way, how long is it to the cavern again?"

"It's about a 8 hour or so drive, so we should arrive at the cavern in about 7 hours."

"Alright, I'm going to have a little nap then. Wake me if anything comes up."

"Will do, sleep well Antoinette."

Xerox knew the path he was taking; he knew the roads, deserts, and seas like he was just there yesterday. Several hours past, with nothing but usual wildlife, and nature. The wildlife on Yolina was that like earth, however they had to evolve and adapt to change to the atmospheric differences. There were the usual dogs and cats, lions, tigers. Rabbits, Snakes, Birds. However, there was one type of noticeable difference which these animals had, which the ones on earth didn't.

Every animal on the land had a perfect set of gills, including the little animals such as frogs and amphibians alike.

A couple of hours past, and they were about half way on the road to the cavern, when Xerox took a little break to rest. Driving hovercrafts and other vehicles on such a planet with high gravity is a lot of hard work for the driver.

During the rest, Xerox lied down in the back, to have a little nap. As he was trying to get to sleep, however, he could have sworn he saw something out of his world, like he caught a glimpse of the unicorns they were going to ride.

This was beyond the clouds, and at first he thought it was just another shooting star, but instead of dissolving in the atmosphere, it landed near where the cavern was located; well he thought, he couldn't really tell yet because he was so far away.

After he started relaxing again, he looked up at the night sky for a second time. What he saw was astonishing, he loved just looking up at the sky, whatever time it is. There; in clear sight of Xerox and everyone else, towered Earth as we know it; and just in the distance from there, he noticed Jupiter, Saturn; glowing with all their vibrant, beautiful, and bright colors.

The sun had already set by this time; Yolina's days were only several hours long, and a lot of the time is night; however, because it doesn't have a very thick atmosphere, the stars in the night sky light up the planet bright enough to see.

Xerox whispered into Antoinette's ear "I'm going to rest my eyes for a couple of hours, wake me up if anything happens."

Antoinette was still fast asleep, but she shuffled a little, as if to show Xerox she acknowledged what he had said.


End file.
